The background of the invention will be set forth in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of push toys and more particularly to a new and useful push toy adapted to pick up three-dimensional objects lying on a supporting surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art known to applicant is listed by way of illustration, but not of limitation, in separate communications to the United States Patent Office.
The present invention exemplifies improvements over this prior art and over a similar push toy disclosed in abandoned application Ser. No. 577,967 filed May 15, 1975 and assigned to the assignee of the instant application.